


Come What May

by orphan_account



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots featuring Klaine, and possibly other pairings. The rating will probably go up as time goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patronus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine communicating via their Patronuses (which people can do)

"Kurt!"  
Kurt turned around to see where Blaine's voice was coming from, only to see an ethereal-looking puppy bounding up to him.  
"Yeah, Blaine?", he asked. "Is there something wrong?"  
"Well, um, I just remembered that there's a bunch of Seekers trying out for the auxiliary squad today, so I'll be home about an hour later than usual, sorry."  
"That's okay," said Kurt cheerily. "I'll just take the time to straighten up for tomorrow."  
Kurt could practically feel his husband's relief emanating from the Patronus, which was now jumping at Kurt's knees. "Thanks, honey," Blaine said. "And- I'm sorry, I just- what, Leigh?" He paused for a few seconds, then said, "Gotta go now honey," as the puppy faded away.

* * *

 


	2. daemons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a Glee/His Dark Materials crossover. Basically just Klaine and their daemons.

Kurt and Blaine sat at the top of a hill, watching their daemons, a snow leopard named Mira and a golden retriever named Karra respectively, tussle at the bottom of the hill. Karra's and Blaine were both nervous, with Karra channeling her nervousness by jumping around and trying to get Mira to play, Blaine expressing his by fidgeting with the box in his pocket. Kurt and Mira, on the other hand, were relaxed and content from the lunch they'd just had and had no real interest in moving.  
"Blaine..." came out from Kurt's mouth.  
Blaine looked over, and asked, "Yeah?"  
"C'mere," said Kurt. "Let's snuggle."  
"Um...can I ask a question first?" said Blaine.  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Well, um...will you marry me?" asked Blaine, pulling the ring box out of his pocket and opening it.  
"Sure, now come here and- wait, what?" exclaimed Kurt, sitting bolt upright. "Are you serious, Blaine?"  
"Ye-es?" said Blaine. "Um..."  
Kurt scrambled over to Blaine, and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. Blaine sighed into the kiss, opening his mouth so Kurt could delve into it. When they ended the kiss for air, Blaine was somehow lying on the ground under Kurt. "So...is that a yes?" Blaine asked.  
"Of course it is, Blaine," said Kurt, smiling brilliantly. "Of course I want to marry you. But the real question is, will you marry me?" said Kurt, pulling a ring box out of his pocket.  
Blaine looked at the box, then started laughing. "Yes, Kurt, I'll marry you," he said, between his laughter.  
Kurt looked offended for a moment before joining his fiance- fiance!- in his laughter.

Down the hill, Karra's head nestled into Mira's shoulder.


	3. Patronus 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains some D/s interaction, specifically Dom!Kurt and sub!Blaine, so if that makes you uncomfortable, just skip it.

"Hey Blaine, good flying."  
"Thanks, Leigh," said Blaine. "You too."  
Leigh smiled, and hugged him. The pretty redhead was Captain of Puddlemere United, the team Blaine played for. Unlike Blaine, who was the Seeker, she was a Beater, and woe to anyone who thought she wasn't good enough- she wouldn't hesitate to send a Bludger hurtling towards their head or arm.  
After a few seconds, Leigh released Blaine from the hug, and Blaine started walking off to the locker rooms. However, before he got far, an snow-leopard Patronus appeared from underneath the bleachers and stalked gracefully over to Blaine.  
"How was your day?," asked Kurt.  
Blaine sighed. "Firstly, Dylan was sick, so we had to subsitute him with the Keeper from the auxiliary squad."  
"And that didn't go well?"  
"Oh, god no," said Blaine. "I don't know whether it was sheer incompetence, or whether she was just too excited to be playing with us, but she kept on messing up. And then when we went out for lunch, I was bombarded by journalists hoping to catch the big gay scoop of the day."  
"Ooh," said Kurt. "Well-"  
"And then once the Keeper started doing well, Aiden took a bludger to the head by accident, but the rest of us had to keep on training, even though that left us with only Leigh as a Beater. Then-"  
"Blaine." Kurt's voice cut firmly through Blaine's monologue. "You sound like you've had a bad day. Is there anything I can do to take care of you?"  
"Yes, Sir, I've had a bad day," said blaine. "I- I need you, Sir."  
"I can't come to you, pet," said Sir. "However, you can go to the locker room, change and shower, and come home. I'll be waiting for you, pet."  
"Thank you, Sir," said pet. "I'll go do that now, Sir."  
"Good boy," said Sir. pet could practically see Sir's smile, and he smiled happily in response.

* * *


	4. Patronus 3

p>Blaine was soaring above the Quidditch field, looking for the snitch, when something silvery caught his eye. He looked down to see Kurt's patronus, standing at the edge of the field. Blaine caught Leigh's eye, then indicated the Patronus with a jerk of his head. Leigh looked down, saw the Patronus, and nodded, as Blaine swooped out of the sky to land in front of the Patronus.  
"Blaine, Rachel's gone into labor," came Kurt's almost-panicked voice from the snow leopard.  
"I'll be there in a minute," Blaine said, and the Patronus disappeared.  
"Leigh!", Blaine called. "Rachel's gone into labor, I need to go!"  
"Okay," yelled back Leigh.  
Blaine sprinted into the locker room, hurriedly taking off his Quidditch uniform and shoving it into his bag. Once he was dressed back in his normal clothes, he Disapparated, appearing in the waiting room of St. Mungo's hospital. He walked quickly over to the line, and in a few minutes, reached the desk.  
"How can I help you?", said the middle-aged witch sitting at the counter.  
"Um, my daughter's being born, to, um, Rachel Berry?" Blaine asked.  
"Let's see...ah, Rachel Berry. That'll be the second floor, in the Woodcroft Ward."

Blaine could hear Rachel's cries as he approached the door of the Woodcroft Ward. Kurt was sitting outside the door when Blaine finally reached the ward, fidgeting nervously.  
"I didn't want to stay in," said Kurt, in answer to Blaine unspoken question. Blaine sat down next to Kurt, and reached over and held Kurt's hands in his.  
"It'll be okay," said Blaine. "Rachel will be fine, and we'll get a healthy baby out of this. Okay, Kurt? It'll all be fine."  
Kurt smiled, and leaned over and kissed Blaine. Blaine leaned into the kiss, tasting Kurt, and was struck with wonder, as always, that this amazing man was his.  
They lost track of time sitting there, just drinking in each other, but eventually, the cries of a grown woman were replaced with the wailing of a newborn. Blaine and Kurt started when the door opened, and another Healer said, "You two can come in now.


End file.
